gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Flash FM szövegkönyv (VC)
thumb|148px|[[Toni (DJ)|Toni, a műsorvezető]]''A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben hallható Flash FM szövegkönyve. '' (Fordítás: Zseliakiraly) Megjegyzés: a '''FLASH' szó villanást és villantást (meztelenkedést) is jelent. Toni többször is használja az utóbbi értelemben is.'' thumb|center|335 px Szövegkönyv Bemondó: Ha senki más nem is, mi megértünk! Flash FM, zene a fő generációnak :Halls And Oates - Out Of Touch Shake it up is all that we know Using the bodies up as we go Waking up to fantasy The shates all around aren't the colours we used to see Broken ice still melts in the sun And times that are broken can often be one again We're soul alone And soul really matters to me Take a look around You're out of touch I'm out of time But I'm out of my head when you're not around Reaching out for something to hold Looking for a love where the climate is cold Manic moves and drowsy dreams Or living in the middle between the two extremes Smoking guns hot to the touch Would cool down if we didn't use them so much We're soul alone And soul really matters to me Too much Toni: Ne felejtsd el egész nap hallgatni. Még alvás közben is. Ki fogjuk sorsolni a Flash fantasy giveaway''t, amivel Te és egy idegen elrepülhet egy koncertre Idahóba vagy Nebraszkába, vagy... ááh kit érdekel a Közép-Nyugat egyáltalán? :'Rusty Brown's Ring Donut reklám''' Férfi 1: Te hogy élvezed a Rusty Brown's Ring Donutot? Férfi 2: Szeretem gyengéden körbenyalni kívül, majd benyomom a nyelvem a közepébe. Nő: Szeretem erőteljesen csámcsogva. Férfi 3: Én imádom a krémjét. Ahogy beteríti az arcomat. Férfi 4: Péntek esténként egyszerűen nem tudok betelni a Rusty Brown's Ring Donuttal. Nő: Istenem, olyan jó.. Férfi 5: Néha női fehérneműt veszek fel és az 5. utca környékén sétálok. Férfi 1: Ha a Belvárosban jársz, mindenképp kóstold meg a Rusty Brown's Ring Donutot! :Knife after dark reklám Férfi: Csak egy fiú volt a szomszédból... Öreg férfi: Szerbusz, Danny! Nem is tudtam, hogy hokiszezon van. Fiú: Hé, adna kölcsön egy kést? Férfi: Egy végzetes átok, egy elmebeteg gyilkos, egy kisváros könnyek közt! Knife After Dark, besorolása R, retardáltaknak. Toni: Hé, ezt hallgassátok, ez most a Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts csapatának megy. Egy újabb szám frissen a sütőből. Frissen az én sütőmből. Egy kis Wang Chung nektek, srácok. :Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days Take your baby by the hand And make her do a high handstand And take your baby by the heel And do the next thing that you feel We were so in phase in our dance hall days We were cool on craze When all you and everyone we knew Could believe, do, and share in what was true Dance hall days love Take your baby by the hair And pull her close and there, there, there And take your baby by the ears And play upon her darkest fears We were so in phase in our dance hall days We were cool on craze When all you and everyone we knew Could believe, do, and share in what was true Dance hall days love Dance hall days Dance hall days love Take your baby by the wrist And in her mouth an amethyst And in her eyes two sapphires blue And you need her and she needs you And you need her and she needs you And you need her and she needs you And you need her and she needs you And you need her and she needs you We were so in phase in our dance hall days We were cool on craze When all you and everyone we knew Could believe, do, and share in what was true Dance hall days love Dance hall days love Dance hall days Dance hall days love Dance hall days Dance hall days love Dance hall days Dance hall days love... Toni: Flash Bemondó: Flash FM Toni: Szeretem, ha Villantanak nekem. Az igazi akció it van, bébi, a Flashen, velem, Tonival, aki a legtüzesebb dolog a rádión mióta van... zene. Bemondó: Ha tuti, nagyon jó vagy egyenesen király, akkor hallható a Flash FM-en. Toni: Itt egy szám ami number one.. heh.. amíg ezt mondjuk róla. :Michael Jackson - Billie Jean She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son For Forty Days And Forty Nights The Law Was On Her Side But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand Her Schemes And Plans 'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice (Do Think Twice) She Told My Baby That's A Threat As She Looked At Me Then Showed A Photo Of A Baby Cries Eyes Would Like Mine Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts She Came And Stood Right By Me Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume This Happened Much Too Soon She Called Me To Her Room Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son She Says I Am The One Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover.. Toni: Ez (a szám) forró volt, mint bőrülés egy 100 fokos napon. Fahrenheit, nem Celsius. De EZ FORRÁSBAN VAN! Le is veszem, és felteszem a következőt. Ez forró, bébi! Tudod, mi kell egy jó számhoz, akárcsak Laura Branigan. :Laura Branigan - Self Control Oh, the night is my world City light painted girl In the day nothing matters It's the night time that flatters In the night, no control Through the wall something's breaking Wearing white as you're walkin' Down the street of my soul You take my self, you take my self control You got me livin' only for the night Before the morning comes, the story's told You take my self, you take my self control Another night, another day goes by I never stop myself to wonder why You help me to forget to play my role You take my self, you take my self control I, I live among the creatures of the night I haven't got the will to try and fight Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it That tomorrow never comes A safe night, I'm living in the forest of my dream I know the night is not as it would seem I must believe in something, so I'll make myself believe it That this night will never go Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, the night is my world City light painted girl In the day nothing matters It's the night time that flatters I, I live among the creatures of the night I haven't got the will to try and fight Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it That tomorrow never knows A safe night, I'm living in the forest of a dream I know the night is not as it would seem I must believe in something, so I'll make myself believe it That this night will never go Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh You take my self, you take my self control.. Toni: Egy kis önuralom (Self control). Te megmutatod a tied, én megmutatom az enyém. Ez a Flash (villantás) FM. :Complete the look reklám Férfi: 65 karkötő. Koszos utcai szemét ruházat. Valami hiányzik? Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed egykezes ujjatlan csipke kesztyűvel Vice City bevásárlóközpontjában. Az embereknek, akik tudják, hogy az alsóneműt kívül kell viselni! Nő: Váó! Nagyon divatos vagy! Férfi: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! Nő: Egészítsd ki a megjelenésed! :Synth & Son reklám Férfi: Van néhány szomorú hírünk: a Rock & roll halott, és itt a Pop! Miért nem fedezed fel magad is a zene tudományának izgalmait a Synth & Son''nál, a billentyűsök otthonában! A zene tudományának köszönhetően nem kell zenei tehetség, hogy jó zenét készíthess. Figyeld: ''(hangeffekt) ezt én csináltam csupán egy gomb megnyomásával! A szintetizátor az új módi! Minek vesződj bonyolult kompozíciókkal, amikor egy gép sokkal jobb zenét tud csinálni, mint amiről valaha is álmodnál? Te leszel a partik királya! Tökéletes éttermi szórakoztatásra, cover bandáknak és temetéseken. Csináld táncolhatóra a fuse funkyt és a halálindulókat! Ez a zene tudománya, a Synth & Sonnál. Ne feledd: nem tudhatod, milyen remek zenész vagy, amíg nem próbáltad! Toni: Itt van Toni tökjól ám, ezt most duplán, tiszta rímgyár! Kövek és botok törhetik csontom, de ha nyugatra mész (Go West), mindenképp hívj fel'' (Call Me)! :'Go West - Call Me''' Face to face My reflection in your eyes I was scared to say too much Perfect strangers in perfect worlds apart Almost close enough to touch Staring at my shoes Feeling so confused Shot down without a gun Victim of a hit and run Won't you... Call me, call me No time to hesitate, we must communicate Call me, call me Won't you call this number now Mesmerised I go back to where we met A reconstruction of the crime I can't track you down Nowhere to be found Now my one shot at success Is the power of the press Won't you... Call me, call me No time to hesitate, we must communicate Call me, call me Won't you call this number now Worlds apart, we are worlds apart Watch this space There's a message here for you No need to read between the lines I am inside out There can be no doubt I want you and no-one else Please identify yourself Call me, call me No time to hesitate, we must communicate Call me, call me Won't you call this number now Toni: Flash FM. Ha Number one, egész nap hallani fogod, bébi! Istenem, ez annyira tök jó! Az előbb telefonált egy pali és azt kérdezte, ez a Musty Pines, én meg... "Hát persze". Ezek a számok sosem öregednek meg! Itt egy a fősulis bálra. Hallgattass el (?) egy kanállal - jó értelemben. :Inxs - Kiss The Dirt (Falling Down The Mountain) Playing in the dirt We find the seeds of doubt Don't water them with your tears Don't think about all the years You'd rather be without Eden let's me in I find the seeds of love And climb upon the highwire I kiss and tell all my fears Falling down the mountain End up kissing dirt Look a little closer Sometimes it wouldn't hurt Playing in the dirt We find the seeds of fun And we scream like alleycats Tearing down what we attack To prove that we are one Cutting through the night And we find the seeds of lust And loose our minds on one intent These passions never seem to end Toni: Ember, egy pillanatra láttam magam, a hajam nagyon jól néz ki! Több Sissy Spritzet kellene használnom. Megyek is. Bemondó: Flash FM :Just the Five of us reklám Bemondó: Péntek este jön a fantasztikus sitcom, amit egész Amerika a szívébe zárt, és új szólást adott az országnak. Timmy: De én 42 éves vagyok! Bemondó: Just the Five of Us! Az örökbefogadó ügynökségen történt tévedés miatt Chesterfieldék három bolondos új lakóval térnek haza. Apa: Jimmy, takarísd ki a szobád és feküdj le! Jimmy: Annyira elegem van már ebből! Mondom, hogy egy ritka betegésgem van! 12 évesnek látszom, de egy 42 éves befektetési ügynök vagyok! Ki akarok menni és dugni egyet! Apa: Persze, én meg a mikulás! Na, takaríts ki! Timmy: Seggfej! Apa: Shawn, a kényelmes külvárosi házunk nagy változás lehet a sikátorhoz képest, amiben aludtál. Shawn: SZeretek itt élni, csak kevés a pia. Bemondó: A legvidámabb és legmegindítóbb fél óra a televízión. Apa: Charlotte, mi ez a szag? Charlotte: Megint felgyújtottam a kanapét. Shawn: Várj, tudok segíteni. (vizelés hangja) Bemondó: És ezen a héten egy különleges Just the Five of Us epizód jön, amiben egy szemrevaló szőke hölgy megpróbálja elrabolni Jimmyt. Timmy: Végre egy jó ötlet! Bemondó: Just the Five of Us, péntek esténként a VNC-n! Toni: Oké, oké, hívjátok a szüleitek, hívjátok az anyátokat, jelentsetek beteget! Különlegességet tartogatok a számotokra! Ez a szám Compact Discen van! Compact Disk! Láttatok már ilyet? Már kapható a boltokban. Én mondom, ettől lehidaltok! Olyan, mint a bakelit, de lézer játssza le, és nem akad! WOW! :Bryan Adams - Run To You She says her love for me could never die But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I Oh, but her love is cold It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, 'cause... When it gets too much I need to feel your touch I'm gonna run to you I'm gonna run to you Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night I'm gonna run to you She's got a heart of gold she'd never let me down But you're the one that always turns me on You keep me comin' 'round I know her love is true But it's so damn easy makin' love to you I got my mind made up I need to feel your touch I'm gonna run to you Ya, I'm gonna run to you Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night I'm gonna run to you Ya, I'm gonna run to you Oh when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night I'm gonna run to you Bemondó: A Flash FM előtt a szánalmas, jelentéktelen életed nevetséges volt (nevetés). Most, hogy rátaláltál a Flash FM-re, hirtelen népszrű lettél (csábos női hangok). Hirtelen mindenki veled akar lógni. Flash FM. Nekünk köszönheted a megélhetésed. Toni: A következő szám nagyon jó, és nem kapok semmi speciális bánásmódot vagy akciót a turnébuszon azért, hogy ezt mondtam. :Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds I used to think she was the greatest thing I really cared, gave her a diamond ring She said she'd rather die than ever leave me Well I never saw her face since then And if the law don't get her then I will Four little diamonds She must be somewhere on the open road She always said she was a lonely one She gets you down with her tales of woe She took me for everything And if the law don't get her then I will Four little diamonds I looked around I climbed up high into the dawn But she was gone with the night I thought about the things she said And all the things we'd done But where could she run, she ran away There's just no answer to give I keep wonderin' about her, day and night She probably thinks I was a fool, she's right She don't know it But I'm gonna keep on searchin' for that woman I'm gonna search everywhere And if the law don't get her then I will Four little diamonds I still hear her callin' out to me, I still listen for her endlessly But it never even crossed my mind she was a cheater I gotta find where she hides 'Cause if the law don't get her then I will Four little diamonds Toni: Yoo-hoo itt Toni a Flashen, ami friss forrása a felvillanó slágereknek. Ha ezek a srácok végeztek velem, úgy megyek majd, mint egy egyiptomi... vagy mint egy cowboy. Bemondó: Flash FM :Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart Move yourself You always live your life Never thinking of the future Prove yourself You are the move you make Take your chances win or loser See yourself You are the steps you take You and you and that's the only way Shake - shake yourself You're every move you make So the story goes Owner of a lonely heart Owner of a lonely heart Much better than a Owner of a broken heart Owner of a lonely heart Say you don't want to chance it You've been hurt so before Watch it now The eagle in the sky How he’s dancin' one and only You - lose yourself No not for pity's sake There's no real reason to be lonely Be yourself Give your free will a chance You've got to want to succeed Owner of a lonely heart Owner of a lonely heart Much better than a Owner of a broken heart Owner of a lonely heart Owner of a lonely heart After my own decision They confused me so - Owner of a lonely heart My love said never question your will at all In the end you've got to go Look before you leap - Owner of a lonely heart And don't you hesitate at all - no no Owner of a lonely heart Owner of a lonely heart Much better than a Owner of a broken heart Owner of a lonely heart Owner of a lonely heart... Toni: Wooooooww! Ez a Flash FM. Szeretem a nagy és szexi.. Szexi flashy.. Flash flash. Hmm.. Ez a Flash FM. :Sissy Sprits reklám Ének: Feljebb..! Férfi: Hogy jól érezd magad, jól kell kinézni. Ennek titka pedik a jó frizura. Nagyszerű! Ének: Vidd a hajad feljebb! Vidd a hajad a határig! Férfi: Hasznád a Sissy Spritzszet, ha bulizol, vagy kidugod a fejed e limuzin tetőablakán és tudni akarod, hogy hajad a maximumot nyújtja. Ének: Feljebb! Az égnél és magasabbra! Férfi: A Sissy Spritzszel a hajd a jövőé, nem a múlté. Ha jó frizurád van, mindenki tudja, hogy nyerő vagy. Ének: ..a hajamon repülök ma este! Férfi: Sissy Spritz szájszárazságot, tág pupillákat, paramoiát, erős szívverést és orrvérzést okozhat, de a hajad jól fog kinézni. Bemondó: Az őrült emberek szeretik a Flasht (De úgy is érthető, hogy "Az őrült emberek szeretnek '''villantani'".)'' :The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty-Two Lying awake intent at tuning in on you If I was young it didn't stop you coming through Oh-a oh They took the credit for your second symphony Rewritten by machine and new technology, and now I understand the problems you can see Oh-a oh I met your children Oh-a oh What did you tell them? Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Pictures came and broke your heart Oh-a-a-a oh And now we meet in an abandoned studio We hear the playback and it seems so long ago And you remember how the jingles used to go Oh-a oh You were the first one Oh-a oh You were the last one Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far Oh-a-aho oh Oh-a-aho oh Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far Pictures came and broke your heart, put the blame on VCR You are a radio star You are a radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star Video killed the radio star You are a radio star.. Bemondó: Flash FM. :Aneka - Japanese Boy He said that he loved me never would go oh oh oh oh Now I find I'm sitting here on my own oh oh oh oh Was it something I've said or done That made him pack his bags up and run? Could it be another he's found It's breaking up the happy home Mister can you tell me where my love has gone? He's a Japanese boy I woke up one morning and my love was gone Oh my Japanese boy ooh I miss my Japanese boy People ask about him every day oh oh oh oh Don't know what to tell them what can I say? Oh oh oh If only he would write me or call A word of explanation that's all It would stop me climbing the wall It's breaking up the happy home Mister can you tell me where my love has gone? Was it something I've said or done That made him pack his bags up and run? Mister can you tell me where my love has gone? He's a Japanese boy I woke up once morning and my love was gone Toni: Na ezt nevezem én fiataloknak szóló számnak! Mármint, ti nem utáljátok, ahogy öreg emberek próbálnak trendik lenni? Hát nem ez a leborzasztóbb dolog, amit el lehet képzelni? Majd mesélek erről egy sztorit ezután... :Degenatron reklám Bemondó: Eleged van apuból? Fiú: Apa, senkit nem érdekelnek a hülye vietnámi történeteid! Bemondó: Eleged van apuból? Mom: Szia, bogárkám, nem akarsz könyvet olvasni, vagy kint játszani? Fiú: Nem! (Degenatron) Bemondó: A játékterem a nappalidba költözik, a kiskutyákat mutogató fura fickók nélkül. Fiúk: Király! Bemondó: A Degenatronnal videójátékot játszhatsz, pont mint a játékteremben! Fiúk: Csúcs! (Degenatron) Bemondó: A Degenatron játékrendszer három izgalmas játékkal kapható, az egyik a Hit Őrzői, ahol meg kell menteni a zöld pontokat a fantasztikus repülő piros négyzettel! Fiúk: Zsír! Bemondó: A Majom Paradicsom, ahol zöld pontról zöld pontra lendülhetsz a piros négyzet majmoddal! Fiúk: Remek! Bemondó: És a Behatoló, ahol zöld pontokat zúzhatsz be mélyen egy rejtélyes piros négyzetbe. Fiúk: WOW! Bemondó: A Degenatron elhozza a játéktermet a nappalidba. Ugyanúgy negyed dollárossal működik, és egy fura izzadt ember jön üríteni a gépet péntekenként. (Degenatron) Bemondó: Degenatron, megküzd az unalommal! Fiúk: Sose megyek többet iskolába! (Degenatron) Bemondó: Mint az éjszaka teremtménye. Ez a Flash FM. Toni: Hol is tartottam? Ó.. ó, igen, igen, igen, az öreg emberek. Menjetek vissza oda, ahonnan jöttetek! Nemrég egy partin voltam, ahol egy nagyon híres brit banda - nem mondhatom meg, kik, de azt elmondhatom, hogy haj spray és Sissy Sprits were definitely an attendance. Szóval, volt ott egy öreg tehén. Értitek, ÖREG! Olyan 30 körül lehetett - legalább! Ami úgy 100 év tehén években. Nagyon idegesítette a bandát, ahogy nyomult rájuk. Mármint... fúúj! Én harminc éves koromra szeretnék csinálni valami NAGYON fontosat. :Talk Talk - Life's what you make it Baby, life's what you make it Can't escape it Baby, yesterday's favourite Don't you hate it Baby, life's what you make it Don't back date it Baby, don't try to shade it Beauty is naked Baby, Life's what you make it Celebrate it Anticipate it Yesterday's faded Nothing can change it Life's what you make it Toni: Tudjátok, imádom a popzenét. Nagyon is, ez különböztet meg minket a hipiktől. Meg a hosszú haj, meg a szag. Meg természetesen a Sissy Sprits Jobb, ha vigyáztok vele. Az öngyújtómmal táncoltam és a hajam belobbant, mint egy karácsonyfa! :The Outfield - Your Love Josie's on a vacation far away Come around and talk it over So many things that I want to say You know I like my girls a little bit older I just wanna use your love Tonight I don't wanna lose your love Tonight I ain't got many friends left to talk to No-one's around when I'm in trouble You know I'd do anything for you Stay the night we'll keep it under cover I just wanna use your love Tonight I don't wanna lose your love Tonight Try to stop my hands from shakin' Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense It's been awhile since we've been all alone I can't hide the way I'm feelin' As you leave me please would you close the door and forget what I told you Just 'cause you're right that don't mean I'm wrong Another shoulder to cry upon I just wanna use your love Tonight I don't wanna lose your love Tonight Yeah I just wanna use your love Tonight I don't wanna lose your love Tonight Lose your love Lose your love Lose your love :Blox reklám Egy férfi ordítva elrohan Férfi: A kórokozók ijedten rohannak világgá. Hadsereg kórus: Blox, Blox, Blox, Blox Férfi: A kommunisták tavaly 34 keményen dolgozó amerikait öltek meg, de a kórokozók több, mint 25 millió emberrel végeztek. Az otthona olyan, mint Amerika: folyamatosan támadják a kórokozók. Mind tudjuk, hogy a kórokozók okozzák a diszlexiát és a leprát is - hála az égnek, itt a Blox! Hadsereg kórus: Blox, Blox, Blox, Blox Férfi: A Bloxtól elmenekülnek a kórokozók, csak tegyen pár evőkanállal a gyerek fürdővizébe és tegye a kádba. Gyereksírás Gyorsan, ez a sistergés, ahogy a bacilusok meghalnak. A gyermekének most már pirospozsgás a bőre és 100% kórokozó mentes. Így a kis Jimmy nem kapja el többé a náthát, és nem tesz fel bonyolult kérdéseket a szaporodásról. Még Rover szájszagára is jó. A kutya megissza, vonyít és eldől Most már nyugodtan alszik, kórokozóktól mentesen. A Bloxot a Tisztább Amerikáért Társaság is ajánlja. A Pentagon által szabadalmaztatott formulát használja, amelyet a harcmezőre szántak, s most már elérhető az Ön otthonában is. Hadsereg kórus: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Őrmester: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Hadsereg kórus: Blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blo-blox Férfi: Néhány kórokozó a savat nem szereti, mások a fehérítőt, a Blox válogatás nélkül megöli mindet. :Laura Ingalls Wilder Itt van egy szójáték, hogy az ''Engels és Ingalls szavak ugyanúgy hangzanak. A vörös pedig kommunista.'' Anya: Mi ez, amit az ágyad alat találtam? Az egyetlen Engels, amit olvashatsz, az Laura Ingalls Wilder. Férfi: Attól tart, a gyermeke vörös? Itt van néhány figyelmeztető jel: bonyolult irodalmat olvasnak és megkérdőjelezik a embertársaikat és megosztják egymás közt a dolgaikat. Mondják el gyermeküknek, ha valaki újrahasznosításról szóló röplapokkal, munkáspárti meghívókkal közeledik, vagy kétsége van rendszerük tökéletessége felől, azonnal keressenek fel egy tanárt vagy rendőrt. Bemondó: Flash FM. Megmondjuk, mi a jó. Aztán addig játsszuk, amíg megszereted. :Joe Jackson - Stepping out Now The mist across the window hides the lines But nothing hides the colour of the lights that shine Electricity so fine Look and dry your eyes We So tired of all the darkness in our lives With no more angry words to say Can come alive Get into a car and drive To the other side Me babe, steppin out Into the night Into the light You babe, steppin out Into the night Into the light We Are young but getting old before our time We'll leave the T.V. and the radio behind Don't you wonder what we'll find Steppin out tonight You Can dress in pink and blue just like a child And in a yellow taxi turn to me and smile We'll be there in just a while If you follow me Me babe, steppin out Into the night Into the light You babe, steppin out Into the night Into the light Toni: Én Toni vagyok, és te a Flasht hallgatod, ahol csak a legjobb pozene szól egész nap, az idők végezetéig. Ami akár holnap is lehet, szóval élj a mának. Bemondó: Reklám - rossz, zene - jó! Flash FM, most nulla reklámmal. Kérjük te is segíts fenntartani a Flash FM-et! Küldd el támogatásod ma! (hajaz a VCPR fenntartására, de itt mégis vannak reklámok is) Toni: Még egy szám, a Flashen vagytok és én villantok nektek, bébi... a "csajszik" már kint vannak. :The Fixx - One Thing Leads To Another The deception with tact, just what are you trying to say? You've got a blank face, which irritates Communicate, pull out your party piece You see dimensions in two State your case with black or white But when one little cross leads to shots, grit your teeth You run for cover so discreet, why don't they Do what they say, say what you mean One thing leads to another You told me something wrong, I know I listen too long But then one thing leads to another. The impression that you sell Passes in and out like a scent But the long face that you see comes from living close To your fears If this is up then I'm up but you're running out of sight You've seen your name on the walls And when one little bump leads to shock miss a beat You run for cover and there's heat, why don't they: Do what they say, say what they mean One thing leads to another You told me something wrong, I know I listen too long But then one thing leads to another One thing leads to another Then it's easy to believe Somebody's been lying to me But when the wrong word goes in the right ear I know you've been lying to me It's getting rough, off the cuff I've got to say enough's enough Bigger the harder he falls But when the wrong antidote is like a bulge on the throat You runs for cover in the heat why don't they Toni: Micsoda banda, micsoda szám! Most egy kis szünetet tartunk. Ne menjetek el, ne menjetek sehova! Ha elhgyjátok a házat, maradjatok otthon és hallgasatok még több Flasht! Bemondó: Ha népszerű, mi nyomatjuk. Flash FM, totál király! :Giggle cream reklám Ének: Gi-gi gi-gi Giggle Cream! Wa-wa wa-wa-wa-wa wa wa-wa wa-wa ezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi: Álljon meg a reggel, tied az éjszakám Nő: a Giggle Cream bármivel, az életem ragyogás Férfi: elég volt a hitemből, kacaj és beszívás Nő: a giggle creammel éld át te is, ennél nincs jobb mulatság Ének: Gi-gi-gi-gi-gi gigglevel Wa-wa wa-wa-wa-wa wa wa-wa wa-wa Ezt a hangot szeretem! Férfi: Giggle cream! A mókás desszert! *''A további rész CSAK a PS2-es verzióban hallható.'' Toni: Üdv újra a Flash FM-en. Toni vagyok és ez Dél-Florida első számú rádiója a tengerparttól a mocsarakig. Csak a legjobb számokat játsszuk, mert Nektek ez tetszik legjobban. :Lionel Richie - Running With The Night The heart of the city street was beating Light from the neons turned the dark to day We were too hot to think of sleeping We had to get out before the magic got away We were running with the night Playing in the shadows Just you and I, 'til the morning light We were running, running with the night You were looking so good girl, heads were turning You and me on the town ooh, we let it all hang out The fire was in us, we were burning We were gonna go all the way and we never had a doubt We were running with the night Playing in the shadows Just you and I, 'til the morning light We were running, running with the night We were so in love you and me On the boulevard wild and free Giving all we got, we laid it down Taking every shot, we took the town We were running with the night Playing in the shadows Just you and I, girl it was so right, so right We were running Oh running with the night Bemondó: Ha van pattanásod, szeretni fogod a Flasht. Flash FM (visszhangzik) Toni: ..Mutasd meg, mid van (nevet) Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/561641-grand-theft-auto-vice-city/faqs/21198 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:GTA Vice City Kategória:Rádió